With the development of people' living standards, sickbed patients unable to defecate and urinate by themselves due to cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases and other diseases are increasing year by year, which brings great pressure to the family and the society; the patients cannot defecate by themselves, so assistance from accompanying persons is needed; and however, the workload of the accompanying persons is increased due to uncertainty of a defecation time of the patients, and great pain and burden are brought to physiology and particularly spirit of the patients. Therefore, medical institutions and patients families often use a special urination or defecation nursing machine to reduce the burden of nursing persons, thereby effectively improving a therapy environment of the patients.
In the present market, a common urination or defecation nursing machine includes a working head and a main unit. The working head is sheathed on a lower body of the patient for collecting excrement, a water spraying mechanism is arranged on the working head to wash the lower body of the patient and clean interior of the working head, and a blower is further arranged on the working head for drying the surface of the lower body of the patient. The main unit is provided with a clean water pail, a water heating device, a sewage pail and a negative pressure source, wherein water stored in the clean water pail is heated by the water heating device and then conveyed to the water spray mechanism through a water pump, and the negative pressure source vacuumizes the sewage pail so as to suck the excrement in the working head connected with the sewage pail into the sewage pail. In occasions where the bedridden patients are concentrated such as nursing homes and hospitals, the main unit of the existing nursing machine when in use is repeatedly configured, a large space is occupied, and a lot of circuits and pipelines are arranged in a sickroom, leading to waste of resources and great safety danger. The clean water pail and the sewage pail on the nursing machine are limited in volume; in order to avoid the shutdown of the nursing machine, each nursing machine needs to be filled with water and to discharge the sewage regularly and quantitatively by a nursing assistant, which greatly increases the workload of the nursing assistant.